The Gruesome Return
by nj77
Summary: Chris kills Gideon for trying to kill him.


As Chris walks through the timeportal he notices the look on his parents face. Chris Don't be sad.I'll be back soon,but,not like this. Piper I know but we still love you, remember that. Phoebe Yea and we'll try not to screw up the future. And we won't let anything happen to you. Paige Yea and we'll watch after Wyatt even harder than before. Chris smiles sweetly and gives eveyone a hug. Chris(to Wyatt) Hey you be good and watch after mom and our aunties, ok? Leo Don't worry now that we know we'll be extra careful. As Chris moves towards the portal he has a worried look in his eye. Than all of a sudden a dark lighter appeared. Dark Lighter You shall not change the FUTURE!!!!  
  
The dark lighter shot an arrow right towards Chris. Leo CHRIS MOVE! Leo rushed to move Chris out of the waybut was to late. Chris was hit by the arrow. Piper NO!! As Piper runs to his side, she blows the dark lighter to pieces. Chris(to Piper) Mom, don't worry. One way or another I had to leave. Piper I know but I didn't want it to be like this.(She starts crying) Leo walks over with Phoebe to heal him. Phoebe Ok sweetie don't move this will hurt a little. As she pulls out the arrow Paige and Leo heal him. Paige Ok Chris hold still and it will be over soon. While Chris was being healed he disapeared. Piper No!! Chris you can't go!  
  
Intro.-The sisters are in the living room crying at the loss. Leo Common girls, we all know he had to leave. Paige Yeah, we kow but we did it have to be like this? Piper All we can do is pray for the best. Phoebe Yes, all we can do is hope he's ok. Paige Well I have to get going. Piper What? Where? Paige Oh didn't I tell you? Gideon got me a job at the magic school. Piper Oh thats great. Phoebe Yea thats great Paige I only took it because if someone is after Wyatt we can stop them. Leo Thats actually very good. When Paige leaves a figure appears lying on the floor of the living room. Phoebe Whats that? Piper Whats what? Phoebe THAT! (pointing at the floor) Piper OMG! Is that... Leo Chris? Phoebe walks over to the the object on the floor and gasped. Phoebe OMG its Chris! Piper rushes to his side. Piper Chris, sweetie, are you ok? Chris(mumbles) Gideon Phoebe What? Leo Gideon? What about Gideon? Chris(mumbles again) Gideon attacked Wyatt. Piper WHAT! Phoebe PAIGE, PAIGE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!  
  
Intro-In the living room Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Chris (lying on the floor) wait fro Paige to return fro the school. Paige What! I was in class. Whats so important. Piper Chris. Paige Chris? What? Piper(pointing to the floor) Chris. Paige OMG is that Chris? Phoebe Uh yea! Duh! Paige Well excuse me! Piper Shut up! Leo heal him, Paige take Wyatt into the kitchen for something to eat, Phoebe get the book. Leo and the girls do what they are told. Chris comes to his senses. Chris Well it took ya long enough! Leo Sorry, now what were you saying? Chris Its Gideon! The two sisters came back into the room. Paige What about Gideon? Chris Gideon attacks Wyatt to turn him evil! Paige It can't be Gideon! Chris Well it is! Chris opens his shirt to reveal a wound. The wound was fresh and didn't react to Leo's powers. Piper OMG Chris! My poor baby! Chris Mom, I'm fine, really. Leo How come it didn't heal? Chris No it won't. I was hit with a potion, by Gideon! Paige Gideon? Chris Yes Gideon!  
  
Intro-Everyone is gathered in the living room arguing. Phoebe Wait, if Gideon did do this than he must be... Chris Trying to turn Wyatt! Leo Ok Chris go clean up, girls get working on a potion. Chris went upstairs like he was told, but not to the bathroom, he went to the attic and to Excalibur. Chris(to himself) I'll kill him! I know the consequences, but i have to. Chris orbs to the magic school and sees Gideon reading a book. Chris You bastard! Gideon Now is that anyway to talk to an elder? Chris You are no elder! You tried to kill me! Gideon Well yes, but I couldn't have you interfere. Chris ran at Gideon with Excalibur held like a bat. One swing and Gideon was dead. 


End file.
